1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting mechanism for securing a mirror to a vehicular surface. More particularly, the present invention concerns a mounting mechanism for retaining a mirror in a stationary position on a vehicle to enable the driver to view, without distortion, objects disposed beside and behind the vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Maintaining the position of an adjustable vehicular mirror when vibrating, as is caused by vehicle operation, is a functional necessity. This is especially true where the mirrors are mounted at the front end of the vehicle beyond the driver's ability to reach and correct mirror movement while operating the vehicle, such as is encountered with trucks, busses, and the like.
The art has attempted to resolve this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,600 teaches a rear-view mirror bracket which provides for an adjustable mirror around a center ball joint with adjustable threaded fasteners that hold the mirror in a set position. Threaded fasteners, however, come loose resulting in either replacement or servicing. In either event, though , loosening of the fastener necessarily permits the mirror to vibrate, thus, causing viewing distortion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,771 teaches a rear-view mirror mounted on a tubular support having adjustment members at the ends of the support. However, the reference fails to teach any means to maintain the mirror in the preset position except the built-in tension within the adjustment members. Continued vehicle vibrations and readjustment can destroy the tension.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,815 teaches a mirror mounting devices wherein two tubular supports operate in parallel to position a mirror and hold it in place during vehicle operation. The mirror can be easily adjusted, while the two rods hold the position. However, the mirror must be disassembled to service one end of the rods and the vehicular mounting bracket must be serviced at two locations at the other end of the rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,063 provides a more stable tubular mounting method for mirrors, but adjustment is limited to the one location located at the vehicle mounting bracket.
What is needed, therefore, is a mirror mounting mechanism which is easily adjustable about multiple axes of orientation and which provides secure retention during vehicle operation at the mirror's selected position. It is to this to which the present invention is directed.